


A Dish Best Served Cold

by speedy



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedy/pseuds/speedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'This is kidnapping,' he said. 'No,' she corrected him. 'This is justice.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dish Best Served Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Children of Earth, Kiss Kiss Bang Bang  
> The Whoniverse belongs to the BBC. I'm just playing in their sandbox.

Johnson was standing over Brian Green when he regained consciousness in the old Torchwood warehouse. The man looked at her with utter disdain.

"This is kidnapping," he said.

"No," she corrected him. "This is justice."

His eyes widened in fear. She took no pleasure in this.

"It wasn't my fault!"

"You authorized the blank page. You kept Torchwood and UNIT out of the loop. Your actions led to unnecessary deaths, including Steven Carter."

Alice stepped out from the shadows and stood next to Johnson, a gun in her hand. "You killed my son."

Green shook his head frantically. "I'm not responsible!"

"Keep telling yourself that."

Alice held up the gun and fired. A hole appeared in the disgraced Prime Minister's forehead.

"Nice shot," Johnson said.

Alice took the other woman's face in her hand and kissed her, hard. Johnson didn't normally swing that way, but the woman could kiss. They pulled apart, Johnson could feel her knees going weak. Not just her knees, but her whole body. She stumbled back and fell, unable to stay upright. She couldn't move, she couldn't talk. She was paralyzed.

Alice knelt down, wiping the gun down with her coat. She put it in Johnson's limp hand. "No one told you to turn my father into a human bomb," she said coldly. She wiped the lip gloss off her lips with her sleeve.

Johnson could do nothing but watch as a strangely dressed man appeared from the same shadows where Alice had been hiding. "Well done, Alice," he said, impressed. "I'm not sure daddy dearest could've done any better."

"Don't compare me to that bastard, Hart."

"Fair enough." He opened his wrist strap and pressed a few buttons. He held out his hand. "Now, are you ready to get off this rock?"


End file.
